


Endurance Training

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [44]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The quadruplets try to impress their girlfriend.





	Endurance Training

Honcha, Lucha, Chincha, and Hanacha all stand, lined up in their school uniforms, while Zera, also in her school uniform, paces in front of them. There’s a cold look to her eyes and she addresses them in a way that is somewhere between a drill sergeant and a dominatrix.

“You’re all a bunch of filthy perverts who get off on watching helpless girls struggle to hold their pee, and eventually wet themselves,” she berates them. “On top of that, you’re both siscons who peep on your older sister and your little sister, but you were too cowardly to ever admit it and instead fell for the first girl you met who reminded you of your sister. And,” she says, giving a pointed look to the tents in their pants, “you all get hard at being scolded like this.”

“Drop your pants,” she commands, “so that I can see that you’ve done as I’ve instructed.” They do as told, making it easier for her to see and feel that they have rock hard bulging bladders and swollen testicles, proving that they’ve not masturbated all day, and that they’ve managed to hold it all day, just as she told them to.

“Now, you’re all to keep your hands to your sides,” she commands, as she lifts her skirt so that they can see her own bladder bulge and how damp her panties are with arousal. She reaches a hand under her panties and begins to masturbate, tormenting them with this view, and all the while, she continues to berate the boys. “I’d bet that you’d all love to get an up close view of me flooding my panties, or getting to fuck me with my full bladder and make me come so hard I lose control.”

All of them are driven so crazy by this that the only thing keeping them from giving in and touching themselves is knowing how brutal her punishment will be, should they disobey her.

“The four of you are going to do endurance training!” she announces. “The boy who goes the longest without peeing or coming gets the pleasure of playing with my full bladder, and the first to leak is going to be punished severely!”

After issuing her commands, she pairs them off and orders them to suck off the brother their paired with. With all four of them 69-ing one another, she watches the display and continues to pleasure herself, mocking them for just how far they’re all willing to go just to earn their chance with her.

Honcha and Lucha both try to get the other to give in first, competing fiercely and using every technique they can think of to try and knock their brother out of the running. Lucha calls upon what memories he has of what feels good whereas Honcha is more experimental, trying to observe which things cause the strongest reaction in his brother. All the while, both struggle to hold back both their seed and their urine, and knowing that Zera is watching does not help matters at all.

Meanwhile, Hanacha and Chincha battle in out similarly, both trying with all they have to get the other to come and lose his chance, making it easier for him to make his way to the top. While Chincha trails his tongue along Hanacha’s shaft, Hanacha draws Chincha as deep as he can without gagging, sucking at him in a way that he’s sure must be pleasurable. As it is, all four of them are so weak with both pleasure and desperation now that none of them know just how much longer they’ll be able to wait, and each can only pray that their other brothers are worse off than they are.

Hanacha can feel his control slipping more and more, and he clenches his fists, trying with everything he has to maintain his self-control just a little bit longer, but try as he might, there is nothing he can do to hold back any longer. He is the first of his brothers to give in, whimpering pathetically around Chincha’s cock as he comes suddenly, filling Chincha’s mouth with his seed.

Chincha pulls back his mouth to show Zera the mess his brother has made before swallowing, and, though he’s a loser, Hanacha does not give up on sucking off his brother. Meanwhile, the other two have managed to figure out that Hanacha is out, leaving them all both a little more confident and a little more frantic, knowing that time could run out for either of them just as quickly, if they aren’t careful. Honcha and Lucha go at each other with even more ferocity, picking up the pace more every time they since their brother doing the same, no longer holding back in their assault as they know that neither of them can afford to.

However, even while they are fiercely battling, Chincha is getting closer and closer to losing his composure for good. The brief surge of confidence he got from his small victory against his brother eased his guard enough that now, he finds himself threatened with release too soon. No matter how he tries to fight it, he isn’t sure if he’s going to be able to, and he feels weak, he trembles, he knows that he’s done for all too soon, and that he can’t wait for his other two brothers to finish first because he’s already there.

Pleasure overtakes him all too soon and his moans are not muffled, seeing as he hasn’t had to suck off anyone for quite some time now, so everyone can tell almost immediately what has happened, even before Hanacha confirms it. For a moment, his pleasure is so great that he can’t register anything else, but as he starts to come down and sees the eyes of his other two brothers on him, as well as Zera’s disappointed gaze, humiliation washes over him and he remembers just how loudly he screamed when he came. Hanacha opens his mouth to show Zera the come inside, and then swallows, and suddenly, the both of them are completely without anything to do but wait.

Now it’s entirely down to Lucha and Honcha, and neither of them are sure which of them will be the one to emerge victorious. To hear their brother cry out with such ecstasy only reminds them of how mad this all driving them, and neither of them will be able to fight off that pleasure for long, they can just tell. It’s all a matter of getting the other brother to give in first, but that’s easier said than done.

Though both are giving off signs that they’re close, but even that does not help ease the other’s mind. Lucha’s determination pushes him on, and he brings Honcha deeper into his mouth, as deep as he can possibly manage, scraping his teeth lightly, creating just the smallest sensation, but it’s enough to cause his brother to shudder all over. He’s afraid that he’ll retaliate by doing the same thing, but fortunately, he seems too thrown, struggling to maintain his self-control so much that he isn’t able to do much of anything else.

Lucha presses on, certain that he’s going to be able to outlast now, and he scrapes his teeth again, and feels Honcha whimper around his cock, his mouth going completely still otherwise. He’s grown completely powerless, and all it takes is another faint swipe of Lucha’s teeth to leave Honcha crying desperately, releasing his load into his brother’s waiting mouth.

He eagerly shows Zera his mouth, and then swallows, before announcing, “I won!” Honcha, who is just starting to recover from his orgasm, groans.

“That you did, Lu-kun,” Zera says affectionately, smiling at him in a sharp contrast to her cold treatment from before. The other boys know that they’ve got to be doomed, and Hanacha most of all. She turns to the other boys then and says, “But you all lost, Hon-chan, Chin-chan, and Hana-chan...especially you, Hana-chan. You’re going to get the worst punishment of them all, but you already know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says softly.

The first thing she does to him is cuff his hands behind his back, and then, she fits him with a cock ring so that he will be unable to pee or come as they continue their game. Finally, she turns to the other two losers and says, “Now, you’re supposed to use his ass and mouth to your hearts’ content. Make sure you both relieve your bursting bladders inside of him, and don’t you dare do anything to help him with relieving his little stiffy, got it?”

Honcha and Chincha go over to their brother, neither one daring to defy Zera, and while Honcha licks his palms to coat his cock with spit, China gets Hanacha down to his hands and knees, pushing his cock into his brother’s mouth. Hanacha begins sucking him off almost reflexively, but also because he wants to put on a good show for Zera.

“As for you, Lu-kun,” she says, “I challenge you to see if you can make me come or pee before I could do the same to you. If you win, I’ll submit to you and be your plaything for the rest of the night, I’ll even stay the night. But if I win, then I’m going to invite two of your brothers to come join us, and then I’ll head right home once I’ve had my fill.”

She pulls her panties to her knees and bends over to moon him, spreading her cheeks with her hands. Meanwhile, Chincha pushes inside of Hanacha’s ass, both of them wincing at the effort that has to go into it. The loser can barely contain himself, having both of his brothers use him like this, but he has no way to relieve himself in either way now, and it’s absolute torture.

It’s Honcha who loses control first, letting go inside of Hanacha’s mouth, his bladder emptying inside, and he sighs in relief. His brother has no choice but to drink it all down, though a bit does spill over, out of his mouth and onto the floor in front of him. Honcha sighs again and says, “Yeah, that feels a lot better.”

Chincha groans and says, “Yeah, I’m not going to last anymore either. Hope you’re ready,  _ Hana-chan _ .” With that, he empties his bladder inside of his brother as well, groaning in ecstasy, almost surprised by how much he enjoys doing something like that. As for Hanacha, he isn’t sure how to feel right now, all he knows is that he would give anything to be allowed to empty his bladder as well.

Zera, while spreading her cheeks for Lucha, says, “You have the choice between my pussy and my ass right now.” Lucha, naturally, goes for her pussy nearly immediately, not needing to think much on it, and pushes inside of her. It feels so amazing to be inside of her, but he still tries his best to maintain his self-control, not wanting to lose out on this second challenge, not when he’s worked so hard to get to this point.

Except his best efforts don’t amount to much of anything, and Zera just works her hips just a little bit, causing him to tip over the edge too quickly. He comes in just a split second, losing before they’ve ever even really began. His two brothers, while still using Hanacha, both end up losing control of themselves not long after emptying their bladders, but they aren’t able to have any time to rest.

“Looks like you lost really quick, Lu-chan,” she says. “Hon-chan, Chin-chan, you’d better get over here and let little Hana-chan rest.” Though they’re tired, they’re both very eager to do as she tells them, leaving Hanacha by himself again, not sure how he feels, being tortured like this. It’s agonizing, but at the same time, he always gets a thrill from being punished by Zera, just like the other boys do. And, whether he likes it or not, this is his punishment for not being able to control himself better.

“Alright, Lu-chan, you get to take my ass now, and you are absolutely not allowed to empty your bladder the whole time,” she commands. “Hon-chan, you can take his sloppy seconds and fuck my pussy, alright? And for Chin-chan...I guess I have no choice but to blow you.”

The other two brothers are, naturally, very enthusiastic about getting to do this with Zera, and though Lucha wants to complain, getting to take her from behind is always a blessing. However, continuing to hold after all this time is going to be hard, considering the fact that his bladder has been aching painfully for so long now, and, while being forced to hold is pleasurable in it’s own way, his body has its limits and he isn’t sure he’s going to be able to keep his bladder in check for much longer.

While he positions himself, Honcha and Chincha do as they’re told as well, and all three push inside of her different holes, the other two moaning in ecstasy after having been denied her for so long. To her credit, Zera always has a very easy time taking multiple boys at once, and really might be the only girl in the world able to handle them all together. She wraps her lips around Chincha’s cock, and he is left helpless with pleasure due to her skill in that area, and her gag reflex has improved so much that she’s able to take him very deep in her mouth, and all the while her tongue works wonders along his shaft.

Honcha sinks deep inside of her, pleased by how wet she already is, even knowing that part of that is due to the fact that his brother has already filled her with his seed. It’s not like he isn’t already used to having to share, and there is something very arousing knowing that she could have any one of them alone and doesn’t really need all of them, but that she chooses to use and control them all, and that she’s completely able to do so. It doesn’t take him long to get into the rhythm of fucking her, gasping out in delight because it is so much more satisfying than fucking one of his brothers.

It’s not surprising that he’s the first to come at that rate, but he remains in place, knowing better than to stop fucking Zera until she’s instructed him to. He’s sure that she’s got plenty in mind for them still, but it also isn’t long before he hears a moan from Honcha and knows that he’s just shot his load down her throat. Lucha fucks her ass in a reserved manner, as if trying to prove that he still has his self-control, but even he does not last very long, and he wonders how he managed to win the first challenge if he’s been made so pathetic in the aftermath that was supposed to be his reward.

Once they’ve all three come like this, Zera has them switch off, saying, “I’m not done with any of you yet, so you all get a turn with each hole.” Whether she’s really rewarding them or just tormenting Hanacha further, none of the boys know, but none of them are in any condition to complain about it right now.

As for Hanacha, he’s never felt so desperate in his entire life. His bladder feels as though it could burst at any moment, and he’s so turned on that he absolutely can’t stand it. He has no idea what will become of him if he’s forced to wait any longer, but, knowing Zera, his punishment isn’t going to end any time soon. All he can do is suffer under her command, and consider himself lucky that she’s going this easy on him when she could do much worse.

He watches as all three of his brothers have the chance to shoot off inside of Zera’s holes again, and he wonders how many times they’ve all been able to come while he’s been cut off since the first time he caved into pleasure. The boys all switch off again, fucking each of her holes until they’ve reached orgasm for a third time, while Zera continues to take it. It isn’t until all the boys are done that her self-control finally falters.

Finally, Zera lets herself give in, moaning around the cock in her mouth as she trembles with her orgasm, and all four boys wonder how she’s always able to keep her self-control while they’re all pathetic. She has them all pull back while she’s recovering, not even sparing Hanacha a glance. As per her punishment for Lucha, she has to take her leave now, but she knows that the boys aren’t done yet, that they’ll likely never be done.

So before she leaves, she says, “I’m not done with you boys yet. After all, Lu-chan, I bet you’re still bursting, aren’t you? I want you to use your pee to wash away your and your brothers’ seed, alright?”

Lucha gives an audible sigh of relief, having been reduced to a squirming mess, and as he sprays her down with his warm urine, she wonders just how much longer he would have been able to hold it. She relaxes as he “cleans” her, and, once he’s done, she really gets herself cleaned up, hopping in the shower briefly while they all wait for her to emerge.

On her way out, she casts Hanacha a pitying glance before delivering her final orders. “None of you are allowed to masturbate or do anything to help one another out, no matter how turned on you may get. Not a single one of you is to come between now and when I come back, got it? Oh, and Hana-chan,” she says, with a cold smile, “since you failed the test so horribly, you’ve got to keep that ring on until morning. If you can manage.”

And, with that, she turns on her heel and leaves the boys to fend for themselves.


End file.
